The School of Light
by socksophrenia
Summary: When Sunako and co meets Haruhi and co, what happens? Even worse, when Sunako is forced to go to the unofficial breeding grounds of the creatures of the light, aka Ouran High School, will she live through it? WallflowerOuran crossover
1. A Not So? Nasty Surprise

AN: This story is a crossover between The Wallflower and Ouran High School Host Club.

I highly recommend both of them. If you like one, you'll most likely like the other. Ouran is both a manga and a one-season anime. The Wallflower, as far as I know, is just a manga.

I of course do not own either of the two series and am just writing this because I kept thinking about how the characters would interact if they met one another. This is one of the scenarios. I'm hoping it comes out well, since I don't think I've even thought up much of a plot yet…

Oh yeah, this chapter is pure Wallflower, and next chapter should be pure Ouran. It's the third chapter when the two worlds collide officially.

Chapter 1 A (not so?) nasty surprise 

"What do you guys want for dinner tonight?" Sunako asked. She was in her normal chibi-looking mode staring impassively at the four guys sitting and watching T.V. They looked up at her.

"Shrimp!" Kyohei called out. He was sprawled out over the couch, one leg over the back of the sofa and the other over the side.

"What? No." argued Yuki. He was sitting on a recliner a few feet away from the couch. "We had that last night. There are still leftovers, too, if you want that." Yuki was a sweet boy, but that didn't stop him from saying his opinions.

"Anything's fine by me" Ranmaru put in his share. The playboy had an unbuttoned shirt on and was sitting Indian style on the floor with his back to the couch. Takenaga, sitting on the couch in the small space Kyohei wasn't taking up nodded along with him.

"Well make up your minds by lunch. I need to go to the market sometime after that to pick up more food."

"Didn't you just go a few days ago, Sunako-chan?" Yuki's only answer was a glare directed at Kyohei.

"What? I got hungry. Really hungry." He defended. The other guys laughed at him as Sunako made her retreat back to her room.

Come lunchtime, they were at a standstill on what they wanted for dinner. Ranmaru wanted something light; miso soup with salad and rice, Yuki and Takenaga had agreed on yakinaku, and Kyohei wanted natto. After arguing pointlessly over it, they came to an agreement. Not on food, no, they still wanted different things. They agreed that they'd tag along with Sunako when she went to the market and that they would decide on a whim there.

"No!" Sunako bared her teeth at the boys when confronted with their 'great idea'. "You'll only get in my way. Just decide on something. It can't be that hard." The guys nodded at Yuki. They had expected this, and they knew that Sunako had a bit of a soft spot for the sweetest of the boys. It was probably because he rarely purposely rubbed against Sunako the wrong way, and because he sometimes acted like a little kid.

"Please?" Yuki put on the charm "We'd just keep arguing and fighting here. If we tag along with you we'll find something that we all agree on. We promise we'll stay out of your way" He offered. "Right guys?"

"Hai" Sunako knew she was beat. If she argued, she'd only be kept there longer and not only would her food would get cold, she'd be forced to stay with the creatures of light more then necessary. She decided to cut her losses and make way to her room. Maybe she could even twist it (slightly) to her favor.

"Fine. But you can't stick to close to me. If you have to follow me stay away five-ten feet. No, keep it at ten feet. The only reason you'd come closer is to tell me what you want, and then you go away again. I can't have people trampling over my groceries because of you four." Kyohei winced.

"It's not like I asked for fan girls to run to me like some herd of buffalos. Besides, I remember getting vegetables for you after that by myself." Sunako just shrugged and took her food with her to her room. There was a movie in there just screaming her name, and who was she to deny herself a thriller?

Still in the kitchen, the boys realized that they had no clue on when they were going. They sent Ranmaru to Sunako's room to ask her. He knocked and opened the door to her room receiving a sight that would send Yuki crying and running away. Sunako had a psychotic grin on her face as she, Josephine, and Hiroshi-kun watched (or seemed to watch in the case of the two dolls) the blood splattering and scream of an unfortunate teenager. She paused the movie.

"What do you want?"

"What time should we be ready to go?"

"When I'm done with the movie. In about 45 minutes or so."

"Thanks" He shut the door as the screams resumed. He went downstairs and spread the news. Then, he took to his own room to read a book he was in the middle of as his three male housemates went back to the living room to watch more T.V.

The phone rang. Ranmaru got up from the sofa and picked it up with a flourish, greeting the unknown person with his silkiest voice.

"Oh, the landlady." Yuki and Kyohei clamored next to him, listening intently to Ranmaru and straining their ears to hear Nakahara-san (and failed). A few minutes later, Ranmaru hung up the phone, clearly shocked.

"Kyohei? Do me a favor? Go get Takenaga and Sunako-chan. I've got important news to tell everyone." At Kyohei's worried look he added, "It's not about the rent. Well, not directly… I'll tell everyone in one shot because I don't want to repeat it over five times." Kyohei nodded and climbed up the stairs. He knocked on Takenaga's door and when he heard an affirmative answer, he opened the door and informed Takenaga about the impromptu meeting. Then he went to Sunako's room. He heard the noise from her movie a few feet away from the door. He sighed.

"Oi, Sunako-chan!" he called loudly. "Pause your horror movie and come down. The landlady just called and Ranmaru is going to tell us why she called." He pounded on the door after waiting a few seconds. "Did you hear me?" The noise stopped and the door opened.

"I heard."

They walked back downstairs, Kyohei leading, eager and anxious to hear the news while Sunako walked dejectedly, the only news that could come from her aunt was bad news when it concerned her.

"Okay, so what is it?" Yuki questioned.

"We've been transferred."

"WHAT!?" Everyone else chorused. "Why!?"

I'm not sure, she promised to tell us why later, though I do have a suspicion. You'll probably guess at it when I tell you where we're going. Speaking of which, don't you guys want to know where we're going?" Without skipping a beat or waiting for the others a chance to guess, he gave them the answer. "Ouran!" he burst. Three eyes widened. One closed as (guess who) Sunako (you guessed it) fainted.

"No way! How did she get us in there?"

"Who knows what connections she has?"

"They have a great academics program" Takenaga mused. "An excellent French course, you might be interested in, Ranmaru, what with all your interest of the French"

"That's all for the girls, but it's not a bad idea… Think how impressed the ladies will be with a French-speaking guy! I'm in it for the ladies; there are supposed to be many lovely ladies there; rich too!" Kyohei rolled his eyes.

"You're so predictable. One favor please. Don't get it on with the nurse again, and if you must, warn us." Kyohei smirked. "On the other hand, I heard that they have really great food!"

"You're the predicable one" smiled Yuki, "I heard all of that too. I walked near the campus once; it was HUGE! It's a very nice campus and the buildings were beautiful. It looks so much more like a college campus then a high school one."

"Now that I get a chance to speak; Kyohei, it's not my fault the ladies love me so much."

"No, it's that you love them just as much" A verbal arrow lodged itself in Ranmaru's chest.

"Fine." Sniffed Ranmaru "But you're telling me that none of you are looking forward to getting to know the lovely ladies at the school?"

"That's exactly it." Takenaga agreed. "I'm already dating Noi-chan, Yuki's dating Machiko-chan, and Kyohei probably isn't looking forward to getting any more stalkers" Kyohei nodded fervently.

"You're right" Ranmaru said looking down for a second. "Well, that only means that there's more for me, ne? We'll see what happens when we get there.

'Sunako-chan's taking this well' Yuki thought. Then he turned around to look at her and found her lying on the floor. "Sunako-chan!"

"I should've seen this coming" Takenaga rubbed his temples. "Yuki, get her up please? We should go to the market now. We need to study if we want to impress anyone in Ouran."

"Speak for yourself" Kyohei said. Meanwhile Yuki was poking Sunako.

"Sunako-chan? We're going to the market now. Before it closes."

"It doesn't close 'till late" Sunako grumbled while rolling away from the poking. Food was the last thing on her mind. '_Ouran?_ That's practically a breeding ground for creatures of the light! And everything's so expensive; if I get caught break the windows and light bulbs, Kyohei would kill me! But then again, that might be better…'

"Oh" Ranmaru (luckily) cut into her train of thought. "Nakahara-san told us that we have to join at least one club or rent's going up. I think that she just wants us to form connections with some influential families. For her sake. Maybe."

"Very well spoken" Takenaga rolled his eyes. "But you might be somewhat right."

"Let's go" Sunako stated. "To the market?" "Where else?"

Sunako moved around the market, picking up random foods and comparing them against one another, sometimes buying on, sometimes tossing it back in the bin. People around her were steering clear of her as per usual; a couple of kids crying from the 'ghost' that had suddenly appeared. At the same time, they (more women then men) were trying to crowd around the hot teenagers walking about ten or so feet away from the scary lady. The guys seemed relatively unconcerned by the attention and instead busied themselves with conversations about what they should have for dinner with it sometimes drifting off towards other subject such as schoolwork and interests that they might find a club for.

Previously Sunako had been in the vegetable area but then she went into the seafood section leading a mostly unwitting crowd behind her. She looked to see how fresh the fish was and was not disappointed. Most of the stands had fresh looking fish, caught just that morning, or so they called out.

"That's what I want!" Kyohei cried. His friends looked at him and then at what he was pointing at.

"Yeah, that does look good. Well, it will be when cooked." Takenaga agreed. The other two looked at one another and shrugged.

"Fine with us" Yuki said. "Sunako-chan! We've figured out what we want"

"So tell it to me already."

Finito.

I'd appreciate reviews, even if it is just to tell me how much I suck. But really, I'd love to have some constructive criticism to help me write better, or even to have me correct some mistake I made.

Umm, I'm not sure what's going to happen what with relationships, I might not even have any, but if you have a request, go ahead and mention it. I won't promise anything but some idea might spark something in my mind.


	2. Sleeping In

Once again, I do not own either The Wallflower or Ouran High School Host Club. I don't own the artistic skills or the creative ideas to pull anything like that off.

Chapter 2

Sleeping in 

It was a peaceful morning for Haruhi; a lovely Saturday morning where she woke up at a little before seven to fix breakfast and after waving her father out the door (where he was heading to his new part-time job), crawled back into bed for another three hours. She had a pleasant dream about…well, she couldn't really remember, actually. The details had slipped away from her moments after completely waking.

Haruhi took a quick shower and dressed casually; in capri's and her favorite long-sleeved shirt that had a picture of a slightly modernized and political yin-yang symbol. Blinking away at the last of her drowsiness, she proclaimed herself good enough for the day. She couldn't be bothered with make-up. Who was she going to impress? The mirror? The mailman?

She meandered to the kitchen and took out the leftovers from the morning. She wasn't hungry enough to cook a big breakfast for herself, and unlike most (if not all) of her rich peers, she was rational enough to understand and act on it.

Normally the brunette woke up to cook breakfast and stayed up for the day. She had chores to do and most of the bigger jobs were done during the weekends when she actually had time to do them. However, Haurhi didn't get into Ouran, with a scholarship, mind you, for nothing. She always completed her homework as soon as possible, which was always the day it was due. Depending on when she had the class, she sometimes completed the homework within an hour upon receiving it. Of course, Haruhi was a bit more lax on projects since they were designed so students couldn't be able to finish in one day (it was the teacher's way of weeding out the procrastinators, and it worked for the most part.), but she liked getting them out of the way nonetheless. The day before, her teachers had loaded up the homework, as if they secretly collaborated with one another to make their students' lives hell that weekend.

(The previous day)

Since it was a Friday, and Tamaki's teachers weren't part of the secret collaboration, he insisted that everyone stay in the school longer. The club's hours were extended instead of cut short for once, and when it was over, the Host club still stayed instead of heading home.

"It's because Tamaki's grandmother is staying for the weekend," Kyouya whispered to the others while Tamaki was ranting about how he wanted to hang out with his 'daughter'. "If we're still here, he has an excuse not to go home."

Haruhi wouldn't have minded if it were just that. She had a talent for shutting out voices when concentrating on her work. Unfortunately for her, Kaoru and Hikaru had confiscated her bag, which contained her assignments and refused to give it back until Tamaki finally let them go.

When she did get home, she was only able to get a bit of work done before having to cook dinner for her father and herself. When she finally completed her assignments, she realized that she had to do an English essay that was given to her the day before. It wasn't due until Wednesday, but she knew she could allow the seeds of procrastination to grow.

'Might as well do it now' she thought, and got to work. She took out her trusty Japanese – English dictionary just in case she forgot how to translate a certain word, or find out the translation of a word she hadn't learned before. She worked for a few hours straight constantly pausing and reading it over just to cross out a sentence or two that was written awkwardly. When she finished the two and a half page essay and looked at the clock, she gasped.

'Wow, it's already past midnight. I hadn't even noticed. I'm not even that tired. Well, not enough so to fall asleep, that is.' Haruhi decided to watch some T.V. There was always something to find at this time of night, and she found a movie just beginning. She remembered one of her clients talking about it and saying how much of a good movie it was, and settled down on the couch to watch it. The movie ended about an hour and a half later. It wasn't a bad movie, though a bit too little of a plot and too much romance for it to be a winner in her eyes. She did like the 'best friend's' sense of humor though.

Haruhi was definitely more then ready to fall asleep at that point. Getting up from the couch, she found herself yawning continuously until she collapsed in her bed, asleep once she found a comfortable position.

(The day of)

When Haruhi had gotten up to make breakfast, she realized that she would not be able to do her other chores with that little sleep. Well, she probably could; a few cups of coffee would cure her sleepiness until it wore off and she crashed, but why do that on a Saturday? She decided to treat herself for once and sleep in a bit. When she woke up, she was still a bit drowsy, but it was already 10. Sleeping too much would just make her lethargic, but her current state promised her a quick wake-up and stay-up once she starting moving. It was time to get on with her chores. She took out the vacuum cleaner and went at the dust crowding at the corners. She was paused from her mindless chores when her cell phone rang.

"Hello Tamaki-sempai."

"Hello daughter!" said person sang. " Is Ranka-san there? Are you alone? No, wait! I bet there's some creepy stalker outside your house just waiting for you to come out…" he panicked needlessly.

"Tamaki-sempai. The closest thing here to a stalker is you," She interjected. "Wanting to know if I'm all alone." She could almost see the change he'd go, from worried to depressed, sitting in a corner.

"How could you, daughter!?" he whimpered. But true to his nature of ever shifting emotions, he perked up a moment later.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Chores," she replied. "Cleaning the house and such."

"Why not just get a maid – Ghaah! I'm soo sorry" Tamaki blubbered. "I forgot that you were poor. Do you have enough food? You're not going to starve because you don't have enough money to buy groceries this week right?"

"Actually" Haruhi's eyes widened. "I do have to go to the market today to pick up some things. I almost forgot about that."

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I go? I've always wanted to see a commoner market! Is it true that…" Haruhi tuned him out thinking. Normally she'd immediately say no, but she remembered what Kyouya had said the day before; about Tamaki's grandmother visiting the house that weekend. She also remembered how his grandmother seemed to hate him. So she decided.

"Tamaki-sempai?" She interrupted his one-way conversation.

"Yes, my darling daughter?"

"If I let you come with me, do you promise to behave? She could picture him bouncing on the floor.

"Yes! Yes!" 'He's like a puppy', she thought.

"And," she continued, "do you promise not to bring anyone else with you? Not Kyouya-sempai, not Mori-sempai, not Hunny-sempai, not Hikaru, not Kaoru. You know what? Don't even mention it to them because I'm sure that if you do, they'll come regardless."

The line was silent for a second. Tamaki was thinking about how lucky he was to be spending some alone time with his daughter. Haruhi was thinking that the last thing she wanted to do today was to baby-sit all six of the Host Club members (barring herself, of course) Just one of them – especially this one – would be more then enough. Even with his promise to behave, he'd probably jump all over the place along with unknowingly insulting people.

"Okay!" He said. "Should I come over now?"

"What do you mean now?" Haruhi frowned. When she referred Tamaki as a stalker had she inadvertently hit the mark? She walked to the window and looked outside. No – no limo was parked outside her apartment.

"I meant can I come over now." He repeated.

"Wouldn't you rather come over a bit later and eat lunch at your house?" Haruhi suggested.

"I want Haruhi-chan's cooking," He said firmly. Haruhi sighed. He must really want to get out of there.

"Fine. Don't expect anything fancy."

"I wanted commoner food anyway. Byeee!"

"Bye." She hung up. She walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinets. 'Let's see. I could quickly throw together some rice and peas, and I think I have some raw chicken in the fridge.' Her hands moved methodically through the familiar patterns of cooking. A half hour later, the doorbell rang. And rang. And rang again. Haruhi opened the door, thoroughly annoyed and was immediately glomped.

"You look so cuute!" he yelled in her ear. She was released from the glomp and looked down at her clothes. They were nothing special, why was he saying- "But you'd look even cuter in a dress!" Oh. Figures.

To him, she said "Let's just eat and go to the market. The food should be ready in a few minutes." True to her word, two minutes later, Haruhi came out with two steaming plates of rice and chicken. The leftovers she had put in a plastic container and shoved in the refrigerator. Tamaki chatted away about unimportant things and Haruhi listened, interrupting every now and then to stop a full blown out rant, or to negate a theory of his. Haruhi took the dishes to the kitchen and was taken to Tamaki's limo. Haruhi half expected this in the first place, but had hoped to take the bus like normal people.

Haruhi walked around the spices area and sneezed. Nope, she wouldn't be getting that pepper. It was way too spicy. She had already bought vegetables and fruits and was going to look at fish next. She felt like having fillet fish for dinner that night. With this in mind, she picked up a spice that would compliment the dish, paid for it, and went on her way, dragging Tamaki all the while.

There was a commotion going on where the fish were being sold. Haruhi heard screams and looked to the direction she heard them.

'A ghost!' she slightly panicked until her rational mind took over. 'No, just a girl trying to buy groceries.' Then, she saw four boys following her. 'Wow, I could definitely see them being part of the Host Club. I could see them being professional models, too.' Haruhi felt a bit sorry for them. They were basically being stalked by all the available, and not so available (she noticed a woman give her husband the slip to follow the crowd) women in the whole market. But since they were strangers and had little to do with her, she paid little mind.

Tamaki, on the other hand, was impressed.

"My, see how natural their skills are? They attract the princesses' attention so well!" he whispered to Haruhi. "Maybe I could get some idea for the club from them! Mother would be proud."

Haruhi paled and grabbed at him, but it was too late. He was already on his way.

Finito

I'd like to give major props to GirlLoki for being my first reviewer and bringing up some great points! Yes, I know Ranmaru is engaged, but I don't feel that he really cares much for the sanctity of marriage. Most of the women he goes on dates with are married women, so why would him being engaged (by his parents, no less) change his ways? I don't think he'd consider himself taken until his wedding night, and maybe not even then.

Oh! And may I quote you later about Sunako and Nekozawa in the story?

Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami: I'm not going to tell you what predictions your got right, but I will admit that you were pretty close about some and completely on the mark with some others. You also gave me an idea what with Kyouya. 3 

Thank you to all my reviewers, the whole lot (five) of you. I actually found and watched the first two episodes. I was incredibly disappointed. The anime was so much worse then the manga. I can't even watch the rest of it; it's too horrible. If anyone here has seen the former but hasn't read the latter, I suggest you pick up one of the volumes and read the difference for yourself.

And, don't you guys expect for me to give away the story. I'll tell you if I've had ideas about one or the other if it's vague enough, but I won't give details away; mainly because I might change my mind about it later and decide to include something I said I wouldn't or vice-versa.


	3. Misunderstandings and Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own either The Wallflower or Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter Three

Misunderstandings and Explanations

Tamaki confidently – carelessly, even – walked toward the group of boys. One had broken away from the rest to talk to that scary looking girl. He heard her annoyance when telling the boy to just tell her what they (him and the other boys, Tamaki rationalized unconsciously) wanted, but before he could answer, Tamaki interrupted them.

"Hey," Tamaki smiled his best smile; the one he normally saved for the Host Club. He barely noticed the girl at his side fall over shielding her eyes and her bleeding nose. "Can I ask you a question?" Tamaki was going to ask it one way or another, but he figured he might as well ask first. The boy glanced at his female friend and then at Tamaki, sighing and nodding his head hesitantly. If Tamaki's smile could grow any brighter, it did.

"What type are you?" Yuki was confused. He had no idea what he was just asked. Was the stranger asking his horoscope or something? Was he trying to ask him out? Yuki got a bit angry. What was it with people and thinking he was gay? 'I'm straight, damnit!' he shouted in his mind. The guy, oblivious to Yuki's thought's plunged on.

"I mean, ladies consider me the 'Prince' type" Like Ranmaru is? Well, he's more of a player then a prince, but close enough "And my best friend is the 'Cool' type" Like Takenaga? "But I can't figure out exactly what you are." So the guy wasn't asking him out after all. He felt kinda bad that he had leapt to conclusions, but since he never voiced them out loud, the feeling passed. The question was still weird though. Was he asking what kind of personality he had pertaining to females? What? The guy wasn't done yet.

"Maybe you're the feminine guy? The sweet one that princesses want when they want to be comforted?" Okay. Yuki didn't appreciate that at all. Feminine? 'Yes' Yuki admitted to himself 'I guess I kinda am sometimes… But that doesn't give a stranger any right and analyze me like that.'

He looked to the revived Sunako for help, receiving only an impassive stare.

Where were his 'friends'? He turned around. They were watching the exchange from the invisible ten-foot line. Well, Takanaga was watching with a small smirk on his face. Kyohei and Ranmaru were doubled over laughing, the traitors. Yuki felt his eyes tear up but blinked them back just as soon as they came. He made the universal hand gesture that meant 'Get over here NOW' along with a glare to hurry them along. And hurry they did, just in time, in a matter of fact, to see a girl with short brown hair running towards them.

"Tamaki-sempai! What did you say to them?" She looked a bit panicked. 'Ah' Yuki thought. 'So now we have a name for this dumb blonde.' Said blonde greeted the girl with a smile.

"Daughter!" 'Wait, daughter?' "I was only asking what type of host they are. Starting with this guy," He answered. The girl slapped her forehead.

"Do you even know their names?" She asked.

"No…" He whimpered. She sighed and turned around to the odd group.

"I'm sorry for my friend. He's rude at times without realizing it. My name is Haruhi, and this here," At this, she lightly hit her companion on the shoulder, "is Tamaki"

"My name is Yuki." Yuki began.

"I'm Kyohei"

"Ranmaru, but the lovely lady can call me Ran-chan."

"Takenaga" Haruhi looked at the remaining person who had not introduced herself yet and did a double take. She looked like a bloody puddle on the floor.

"Is your friend all right?" She asked catiously.

"Yeah, she just gets like that sometimes. She'll be back to normal soon, but we should give her a bit of space anyway. Her name is Sunako, by the way." Takenaga answered. Kyohei spoke up next.

"Why did he," motioning towards Tamaki "call you his daughter?'

'Because it's true" Tamaki piped up. Haruhi smacked him on the head.

"He just does. I don't know, nor do I want to know what goes on in his head. My real father is at work right now."

"So what was he talking about anyway?"

"About the 'types'?" An affirmative nod. "He created this club in our school called the Host Club which is probably almost exactly what it sounds like. He and a few select guys are in it and they cater to paying customers. So basically what happened was that he was impressed by how easily you had women falling all over themselves to just so much as get close to you when you didn't even look at them. I think he wanted to exchange advice." The boys nodded in understanding. Takenaga opened his mouth to ask something, but was cut off.

"With that note" Haruhi wrapped up, looking at her watch. "We have to go. It was a pleasure meeting you." She grabbed Tamaki who had found himself a nice corner, with his knees against his chest and a miserable look on his face, and dragged him away.

"Well, that was weird" Kyohei blinked.

"I wonder what school they go to? I'd love to have be in a Host Club!" Ranmaru sighed wistfully. "Maybe I'll start one in Ouran!"

"I was going to ask them that, actually" Takenaga said. "I was curious to what school would have a club in which people have to pay to be hosted. It's as if it were a permanent fund raiser"

"Sunako-chan! You're awake again!" Yuki smiled. "You know, I never did tell you what we agreed on. It was lobster. We feel like grilled lobster tonight. " Sunako nodded and made her way over to the lobster. She weighed one in her hand and started haggling with the seller. They quickly decided on a price and Sunako grabbed her prize, and walked quickly to the exit of the market. The guys followed. Sunako turned around and glared at them.

"Ten feet." She said.

"But Sunako-chan!"

"Ten feet." She repeated, snarling. The guys slightly jumped and nodded.

"She's so scary sometimes," Yuki whimpered.

Haruhi and Tamaki were sitting in the limo being driven back to Haruhi's home. Haruhi was scolding Tamaki practically the entire way there.

"Why'd you have to go and bother them? Not only did you make yourself look like an idiot, you made me feel like one too. And didn't you promise me you'd behave? Did you see the look on Yuki-san's face before I got there? He was angry. What did you say to him?"

"I asked him what type he was…" Haruhi glared at him. "And then I asked if he was the feminine guy." He finished.

"That was really rude." Haruhi huffed. "No wonder he was angry. You insulted his masculinity. Not everyone is like me. You should know that." Tamaki's eyes opened in realization.

"I didn't mean to do that!" He shouted.

"Well you did." The sat silent for the next few minutes and arrived at the apartment building. They got out of the car and went up to Haruhi's apartment.

"Can I stay here longer?"

"Only if you help with chores."

"Okay." Why didn't Haruhi believe him? She thought it over in her head. Actually, if she actually let him help her with chores, he'd probably break something or do it all wrong. He wasn't used to doing much on his own, after all.

"You know what, nevermind. I'll do the chores. You can watch T.V. or something, as long as you stay out of my way." Haruhi took out the vacuum cleaner and vacuumed the floors. Tamaki didn't talk because she wouldn't have heard him anyway, but when she cleaned the dishes and did the laundry, he chatted away at her, staying just out of the way so she wouldn't yell at him. It got later and Ranka politely kicked him out when he came home.

Sunday went by as a blur for everyone. Sunako was still in slight denial over their transfer, though that quickly disappeared when the housemates got a rather large package in the mail from Nakahara-san.

Kyohei ripped it open and found a note on top of clothes. He read it out loud.

"These are your new uniforms for Ouran. You each only have one, but I'm arranging so that you'll have a spare one within the first week. I don't expect you to join a club your first or second day, but I expect it to happen within the week.

P.S. Boys, help my niece make some upstanding female friends. It's only fitting that a lady would have close female friends." Takenaga took out the first uniform that said his name on it.

"Should we try ours on?" It was a rhetorical question. All the guys took their blue uniforms and headed to their rooms to see how it fit. Sunako was left staring at the yellow atrocity remaining with her name on it.

"They want me to wear this? It's too bright!" Yuki was the first to meander back to the living room.

"Hey Sunako, I know you don't like it, but it's the school uniform. You have to wear it. So it's probably better to get over the shock of having to wear it today. Go on and try it on. If only to see if it fits." Sunako nodded numbly and took the yellow thing with her to her room and changed into it.

When she got out, she was met with laughter. Kyohei's laughter, to be exact.

"Hah! You have to wear that!?" Takenaga spoke next.

"You know, you can't alter that. It's not allowed (I think)." The last bit he mumbled. If she were allowed to alter it, she'd wear a black cloak or something, and it might be easier to get her a bit more lady-like if she got used to looking 'brighter' on a daily basis. Sunako hung her head and went back inside her haven to change back.

The boys didn't change as fast. They admired themselves first.

"I like this uniform. It's not that ugly."

"It looks pretty good." Ranmaru grinned. He liked it much better then the black uniform. They chattered away.

Monday was coming at them faster and faster and Sunako's dread grew while Kyohei's, Takenaga's, Ranmaru's, and Yuki's excitement grew.

Finito

TwiLightmood: I don't think I'll really be putting Noi in the story. She'll appear once in a while (maybe) but the focus isn't really on her since she isn't transferring along with them. On the other hand, you just made me think of a scene that she'd be a part in.

charlie and lola: Hey, don't let my story stop you! I made the story because there weren't any crossover of this kind. Actually that's a lie. I think there are two others but you can only find them in the Ouran section, not the Wallflower section. I'd love to read more Wallflower/Ouran crossovers. As you said, they link together. 3

Anonymous Viewer: I also felt that the second chapter wasn't exactly jammed with exciting things, but I had to include it to both introduce them and set everything up towards their meeting. Maybe I will give the anime another try, but I thought the voices and the animations were ridiculous. I was laughing because it was horrible. Maybe it will get better. To be honest, I love the Haruhi/twins pairing, but I don't think I'd be able to write that. I don't know how well I'd write romance so we'll just see what happens. Because of that, I definitely will not have the twins pining over Haruhi if she won't reciprocate the feelings.

So far I have one pairing in mind, which may or may not be a romantic one. Maybe I'll keep it to friendship. I don't know yet.

Thank you to all my reviewers for urging me to continue and giving me suggestions on what to do, or even just predicting what might happen. It's fun seeing how close to the mark some people hit, and how far away others are.

I very much appreciate each and every review. Keep then coming please!


End file.
